1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microstrip antenna designed for use on a weapons system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cylindrical shaped microstrip antenna array which operates at a frequency of 231 MHz±400 KHz and which is adapted for use on a weapons system such as a missile or other projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microstrip antenna operates by resonating at a frequency. The conventional design uses printed circuit techniques to put a printed copper patch on the top of a layer of dielectric with a ground plane on the bottom of the dielectric. The frequency of operation of the conventional microstrip antenna is for the length of the antenna to be approximately a half-wavelength in the microstrip medium of dielectric below the patch and air above the patch.
Another type of microstrip antenna is a quarter-wavelength microstrip antenna which is similar to the half wavelength microstrip antenna except the resonant length is a quarter-wavelength and one side of the antenna is grounded.
There is currently a need to provide an antenna which is similar in design and operates in a manner virtually identical to the quarter-wavelength microwave antenna and also provides for a significant increase in bandwidth.
This microstrip antenna is to be used on a weapons system or projectile such as a missile. There is also a requirement for a frequency of operation for the antenna of 231 MHz±400 KHz.